1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for applying an image effect to an input image when processing the input image, and a computer-readable storage medium having embodied thereon a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of image apparatuses such as digital cameras, cellular phones, camcorders, and mobile type image apparatuses are in wide use. Often, users of the mobile image apparatuses want image processing functions that are currently only provided on general purpose computers. However, resources on mobile image apparatuses are limited in comparison with resources on general purpose computers, so it may be difficult to provide the same image processing functions on the mobile image apparatuses that users have become use to on general purpose computers.